Jess' secret feelings (Oneshot)
by Anonygay
Summary: Jess has some secret feelings that he cannot let anyone know about. What happens when he is left alone with Gary in the boy's room? Read to find out! Warning: Contains underage sexual actions. This is a oneshot, and will not be updated further. Enjoy!


This is a oneshot of Bridge to Terabithia. This does contain underage sexual activity, so if you do not like that kind of stuff, don't read it. Thank you.

* * *

Jess slowly opened his eyes as he woke up. He checked the time. 6:37. Everyone was still asleep, but he knew his father would get up at seven to check on the greenhouse. He looked over towards his sister, who was sound asleep. He then touched his crotch through his pajama pants, and rubbed it. He felt his prepubescent shaft harden as he rubbed it through his pajama pants.

Jess suddenly thought of something, and slowly got out of bed, making sure not to make any noises. He went over to his dresser, opened the 3rd drawer, lifted some underwear up and found what he was looking for. The school yearbook. He slowly went down the stairs as to not wake anybody, and tip-toed across the living room floor before exiting through the main door. He now ran down the road and into the corn field, where he knew nobody would see him due to the tall crops.

He found his special place, and put his yearbook on the ground. The air was humid and warm, but it was not too warm or too cold. Jess pulled his shirt off and put it on the ground. He threw off his shoes and socks, and then rubbed his crotch through his pajama pants again. He pulled his pajama pants down, to reveal a set of skin-tight blue boxer briefs. His semi-hard penis was showing through the fabric. Jess gave it a squeeze, before pulling down his boxer briefs as well.

Jess looked at his body. He had a slim, hairless torso with pink nipples. His arms were also fully hairless and so were his legs. He looked down on his crotch, where he saw a hairless scrotum hanging tightly below his 3.9" hard shaft. He grabbed a hold of his boy shaft and started stroking it with his thumb and index finger, slowly at first. He felt a tingling feeling throughout his entire body. He picked up the yearbook and flipped to the page he wanted to. The picture of Gary. In this yearbook, the photos showed the person's entire body rather than just a portrait, which gave Jess a good look at his entire body.

Gary was wearing a slim fit shirt that his mother had made him wear for picture day. The shirt was a little too short, so it revealed a little bit of smooth skin above his beige khakis. Jess looked closer, and saw the slight little bulge in his khakis, originating from his genitals below. He stared hard at that point as he stroked harder and faster than before. He started moaning a little bit as he felt the sensation increase.

Jess was gay. He had known that ever since a bully at school pinned him to the ground, took out his penis and made Jess lick it. Nobody could ever find out, though. He lived in a small, christian town, and if anyone found out he would probably be thrown out of the town, or killed, or worse. That is why he went out into the field to do his thing.

Jess felt his orgasm approaching, and he stroked harder and faster, mumbling "Oh, Gary" as he felt the feeling come over him. His entire body shook, and he felt the amazing feeling in his entire body. Nothing came out yet, though, as Jess was not yet producing semen. Jess just laid there naked for a moment as his erection went down, before realizing he had spent too much time and getting dressed and back to the house.

At school, the other kids yelled things at him as always. He was used to it by now, so he did not really care anymore. During lunch, he saw Gary enter the boy's room alone. He decided to follow. He found Gary standing at the urinals, and all the stalls were empty. This was just too perfect. Jess went up to the urinals and pulled out his penis and pointed it at the urinal. Gary looked at him, then his penis, raised an eyebrow, and continued doing what he was doing. Jess slightly looked over to make sure Gary wasn't looking, to sneak a peek at his penis. It seemed a little larger than his, but still fully hairless and smooth.

Jess felt himself getting a boner, but he couldn't conceal it, he was still peeing. Gary must have noticed, because he spurted out:  
- Hah, Jessyboy, do you get turned on from peeing? My god, you're such a faggot.  
Jess didn't respond. He just finished his business and put his penis back into his pants. He went over to the sink, when he felt a hand in his face. It was wet, and smelled like urine.  
- So, I hit my hand, and I figured you'd wash it off for me, so come on Jessyboy, lick it off.  
Jess followed his command. There was nothing else to do. Suddenly, Gary let go and went over to the door. He locked the door to the boy's room, and went back to Jess.

- Alright Jess, let's have a little fun here.  
Jess suddenly noticed that Gary was wearing the same khakis as in his picture. Jess felt his penis harden as he thought of that picture.  
- Get on your knees, faggot boy.  
Jess did as he asked, and looked up. He saw Gary unbuttoning his khakis, and pulling them down to his knees. This revealed some white boxer briefs, with a yellow stain on the crotch. He could see a slight outline of an erection in it, and his thoughts were confirmed as Gary pulled his boxer briefs fully off.  
- I'm gonna need you to wash this as well,  
Gary said, pushing his penis towards Jess' mouth. Jess opened up, and felt Gary's penis on his tongue. Gary gave a little moan as he entered, and Jess got to work.

Jess licked all over Gary's head, especially his slit, before starting to move his head back and forth on it at the same time. He heard Gary moan, and he knew Gary was already on the verge of orgasm. He licked harder and faster, and as Gary moaned, he felt some liquid touch his tongue. Not a lot, but Gary was actually already cumming. Jess felt a little jealous of him. Gary pulled out and put his pants back on. He washed his hands, then turned to Jess:  
- Never speak of this to anyone, because the next time, it might be you getting your junk washed.  
He winked at Jess, before leaving the boy's room.

* * *

The end. Please leave a review below. Thank you for reading, and have a great day.


End file.
